


i have a crush on you

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Accidental Confessing, Gay, M/M, SANGCOB SANGCOB SANGCOB, author is sorry, incredibly gay, its almost 1am, more tags to come im tired, not beta tested, sangcob 💝💓💗💝💓💕, sangyeon just wanted to learn english, school partnerships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sangyeon gets a partner for an international project and accidentally (not really) falls in love with him





	i have a crush on you

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry but i had to write this we need to feed the sangcob nation

"We partnered with a school from Canada." The english teacher's voice woke Sangyeon from his (five minutes) nap.

Sangyeon didn't have the best grades in english in high school, which lead him to take bonus classes to get his skills up.  
He knew some people in that class ; the 'platonic' soulmates Chanhee and Changmin, or the birthday twins Haknyeon and Hyunjoon, or his best buddy Juyeon, or the babies Sunwoo and Eric. Eric lived in America before, so most of the class (including Sangyeon) always asked the youngest for help (they even have a group chat, lol).

"You will be paired up with a student from that school." The teacher spoke up again. "You will write to each other. If it's by mail, texting or letters, that's up to you. Then, you will be exchange students in that school for three months. You will be living with your partners, and don't worry about possible communication problems."

"That's fun!" Chanhee whispered behind Sangyeon. He was right, this was going to be fun – living in a foreign country for a whole three months. That's _fun_, right?  
"I will announce your partners next class, you can go now." The teacher spoke one more time as the bell rang.

All Sangyeon could think about during the rest of the day was the next english class. Who will be his partner? How will they communicate? Will they become friends?

_"Hi, my name is Sangyeon and I'm 22 years old-"_ Sangyeon repeated to himself when Juyeon sat next to him.  
"Hey!" The younger said. "You seem stressed out."  
"I am, kinda." Sangyeon muttered, running his hair through his freshly bleached hair (_Chanhee convinced him to do that, duh._). "I don't want to be awkward with them."  
"Don't think about it too much, I think it'll be fine." Juyeon patted his shoulder. "This color suits you well, _serve_."  
"Serve?" Sangyeon raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, that means you look very good. Like, you serve looks. In that context." Juyeon laughed. "Eric taught me that last time."  
"Oh, thank you." Sangyeon said with a smile.

"Sangyeon," The teacher called out. "You will be paired up with Jacob Bae."  
"Oh, okay." The peach haired boy blurted out, making Changmin giggle behind him.

"Your partners will reach out to you soon, if they haven't already. You can get to know each other as soon as possible. I wish you all luck for this partnership, and let's hope you can learn something new!"

So, his partner's name is Jacob. Jacob Bae.  
Nice name.

_"Hey, I'm Jacob, your 'partner'! You're Sangyeon, right? :D"_ Sangyeon read out from his phone's screen once the class ended – Jacob had already texted him. (_"Dang, he's fast."_ He thought.)

_"yes, thats me!"_ He typed back, hands shaking as he pressed 'send'.

"What if I say something wrong?" He said, fidgeting with his bracelet while Chanhee was reading through Changmin's notes in front of him.  
"You don't have to worry, we're all learning here and they're aware." Changmin said with a smile. "Besides, Jacob is Korean, right? I mean, he has Korean origins, so he might speak the language fluently. You can always ask him if you're not sure about something."  
"You're right."

A month has passed since Sangyeon's first conversation with Jacob, and he's sure about one thing – well he's not really sure because he finds that new and slightly weird, but he thinks he might... like, like his partner.

Nobody expected that, huh? But he kind of does.  
He likes the way Jacob types, the way he captions his posts on the instagram account he sent to Sangyeon.  
He likes Jacob's laugh – he first heard it during their first call, where Sangyeon was struggling to pronounce "merci beaucoup" (_That's not even english, but it became an inside joke between the two of them._) and Jacob laughed.  
He finds Jacob pretty too – ever since the younger sent him a picture he could "put as his contact picture". Jacob is very pretty. (_"You're very handsome. I like your hair color."_ Those words made Sangyeon's heart race.)  
He finds Jacob funny – that goes back to the way he types and the stupid emojis he uses (the clown one as an example, but also basic ones like :D or :P) and his stupid dad jokes (well, Sangyeon's aren't better).  
When Jacob texts him (or even when he doesn't, it happens at random times too), his mind just goes _Jacob Jacob Jacob, Jacob! Jacob? Jacob Jacob. Thank You Jacob <3_, and like that for the next 6 hours.

Especially now that he's leaving for Canada, to live with Jacob for three months, in a week.

"Hey, Eric.." The older nudged Eric's shoulder. "I have a question."  
"Sure, I'm listening."  
"How do you say I like you in english? Is it just _'I like you'_?"  
Eric's lips formed an "o". "Oh my god."  
"Don't say it out-loud." Sangyeon whispered shushing the younger out.  
"You like him." Eric whispered back, and gasped when a blush appeared on Sangyeon's face. "You like Jacob, oh my god I knew it-"  
"Shush!" Sangyeon whisper-screamed. "Now tell me how you say it."  
"Well, you got the _'I like you'_ like you said." Eric explained. "You can also say _'I have a crush on you'_ if you're feeling fancy."  
"_'I have a crush on you'_" Sangyeon repeated. "Like this?"  
"Yeah!" The younger exclaimed. "Now, when are you planning to confess?"  
"Never." Sangyeon motioned for him to talk quietly.

Later that day (after lots of Eric's whining), Sangyeon decided to call Jacob and talk to him about his arrival.  
"He's not answering.." The taller muttered.  
"Leave a message on his voicemail!" Eric whispered and Sangyeon sighed, waiting for the little beep that would start the recording.

"Hey, Cobbie!" He started. "So like you probably know, I'm leaving in a week! I can't say that I'm not excited, because I am really excited to meet you."  
After some rambling, he decided to wrap the message up. "Oh and, I learned a new phrase today! I think it goes _I have a crush on you_." He says, and realizes what he just said when his gaze meets Eric's wide eyes.

_Silence._

"Uhh," Sangyeon laughed awkwardly. "I probably shouldn't have said that. See you in a week, bye!" He hung up and put his phone aside, hiding his face in his hands with Eric stuttering next to him, saying mostly stuff like "Oh my god" "You said it" "Uh Oh" (Thanks Eric, you're not helping.)

"Hey Kevin," Jacob called out for his best friend. "I think Sangyeon might have a crush on me."  
"**No** way."  
"**Yes** way!"  
"How do you know this?" Kevin asked, sitting down next to the kitchen counter.  
"Well, he left me a message on the voicemail, and he said _'I have a crush on you'_, so I guess he has a crush on me." Jacob muttered, mindlessly tapping on his phone.  
"That's like," The younger sipped on his coffee. "Really gay. Isn't it."  
"It is."  
"Do you like him?" Kevin asked again, leaning on the counter.  
"Honestly? I don't know." Jacob muttered. "It's really overwhelming. Like, I do find him funny and like extremely nice and gorgeous, but I'm not sure if I have, you know, romantic feelings for him."  
"Oh my god." Kevin covered his mouth with his hand. "Imagine you catching feelings for him after."  
"Plausible." Jacob laughed. "We'll see what fate has in stock for me."

Oh but little did Kevin know that he would be right.  
It's been one and a half of a month since Sangyeon started living with Jacob for that _partnership thingy_.  
Jacob likes Sangyeon. He likes him. He's grown to like him. Slowly, but steadily.

Jacob loves every single detail about Sangyeon. The way his eyes turn into little crescents when he smiles. The way he smiles shyly and hides his face when Jacob pulls out his camera. The way he frowns and his nose scrunches when he doesn't know how to pronounce a new word. The way his voice gets little when he asks Jacob for help with something. The way he once fell asleep in Jacob's arms, after crying because he felt homesick – he looked so peaceful and it would hurt Jacob's heart to wake him up, so they just slept like that.  
The way every kid of the neighborhood loves Sangyeon. He's good with kids.  
_ Oh no._

"Hey, Kevin..." Jacob said through the phone. "... I think I like him." He turned down the volume when Kevin started exclaiming _"I knew it! Yassss, Sangcob rise!!"_ "Shut up, he's in the kitchen!"  
"Just tell him." Kevin said. "He likes you, doesn't he?"  
"It's been almost two months since that, are you sure?" Jacob wouldn't admit, but his voice has taken a hopeful tone.  
"Hell yeah. Go get that ass." He laughed when Jacob started shushing him. "Don't call me back until you two aren't together!" He yelled and hung up.

"Who was that?" Sangyeon asked, entering the living room and sitting down on the couch, next to Jacob.  
"Kevin. Being annoying again." Jacob huffed, placing his phone on the coffee table in front of him.  
"What does _'being together'_ mean?" The older asked again.  
"Oh, uh.." Jacob scratched the back of his neck. "It means dating. You know, like when two people like each other and they're in a romantic relationship."  
"Yeah, I know what a date is, so I figured that out. What did Kevin mean by that?"

_Silence. _Again.

"Jacob?"  
"I like you." The younger blurted out.  
"That's obvious?" Sangyeon raised an eyebrow. "You don't dislike me, right?"  
"No! I mean, I like you. Like, Like You. Have romantic feelings for you. I have a crush on you." Sangyeon's eyes widened at those words. "Sorry, I realized it too late, you probably don't feel the same anymore-"  
"You know?"  
"Know what?"  
"That I like you? You know?"  
"Yeah?" Jacob lowered his voice. "That voicemail from two months ago- Wait, you like me?" He smiled wide when the older nodded.

"So," The older broke the silence. "Does that mean we are together now? You know... 'cause we like each other..."  
"Only if you want us to." Jacob grabbed Sangyeon's hand, giggling when he got flustered and hid his face in the crook of the younger's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe kudos are appreciated 💖💗💗  
twitter: @.kevkyus


End file.
